A New Beginning
by julissa-senpai
Summary: He didn't want to be alone, but his pleads went unheard as his vision went black. /././././ This was not how Alfred planned his Halloween to go. Here he was inside an old creepy mansion, watching every corner just in case a monster or ghost or SOMETHING decided to take his soul. He wanted out of here, SOON. That is...until he met emerald green. Rom/Hum/Dra/Mys Slight other pairings
1. Prologue

'I'm scared.'

"Is the IV set?!" The sound of frantic footstep was all around me.

'What's going on?'

"His heartrate is slowing down!" Another unknown voice exclaimed from above me.

'What's happening to me?'

" His breathing shallow, get him some oxygen!" Something was placed on my face, covering my nose and mouth.

'I feel so cold.'

"He not going to make it…" Another voice announced, sounding pitiful and exhausted all at once. Just how many people were there?

'…not going to..? What do they mean? Why can't I ask? Why can't I move?'

"…impossible…no chance…done…"

'..done…? What's done? I want to open my eyes.'

"…nothing…..dying…only..option…last words…"

'…dying. Am I dying…?'

"…no…no choice…give up…alone" A new voice faded in and out of my hearing.

'Who's that? What do they mean give up?'

The, of what I could guess they were, footsteps came towards me. It only filled me with more fear and dread if it were possible.

'Scared. I'm scared. Why is this happening to me?'

The sound of footsteps stopped right next to me. Then, there was silence. As I once feared for the footsteps that were once approaching me, I began to fear that I was alone. Was I left behind?

'No..I don't want to be alone..! Not again!'

As if hearing my prayers, a feeling of what I could only be a hand, placed itself on my head. It gave me some peace, I wasn't alone.

Then, it was shatter when a cold chuckle of pure delight could be heard in my ear.

'No.'

With their delight tone still intact, they whispered. "Arthur."

'That voice…" It became all the more harder to breath than it already was.

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur." The voice chanted, as if it was a curse.

'No. Stop talking! Don't say anymore!'

Arthur," They continued, patting my head over and over again. I didn't want to believe it! I had to see it! See it with my own eyes! Why wouldn't they open?!

"Arthur, thank you…" They paused and took a deep breath, taking their time.

'Open! Open your eyes!' I battled with myself, using all the strength I had left in me.

"…for everything." With those words, the lids on my eyes opened for only a hair's width, but it was enough. If the only other person in the room noticed or not, they didn't seem to care.

'No. It couldn't possibly be…'

Their mouth right in front of me slowly grew into a stomach twisting grin, matching the delighted tone of their voice.

'No…'

The lips then formed the words that destroyed everything.

"Goodbye, Arthur."

'No! No, I don't want to die! Don't leave me! Don't leave me alone! I don't want to die like this! Somebody..! Somebody, please help me!'

But my pleads went unheard as the footstep grew more and more distant and my lids fell back down from my lack of strength. Everything went black.

* * *

 _Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading this! I know this seems very short, vague, and not that well written... :( But, relax! It's just the prologue that's like this! I wanted you lovely readers to be left guessing what's going on. What I can say is that the prologue is an important part to the whole story... And, yes, it sounds very depressing...sorry :/ But, trust me, it gets better! The story's genres are romance/drama/mystery/tragedy/humor. (Though, I know it doesn't seem so funny now but believe me it will! Just please be patient with me!.This is my first time writing a usuk story, really this is my first time writing boyxboy. So, I'm nervous and excited. Please feel free to leave me any feedback and/or constructive criticism. (Just don't be a jerk, please. There's a difference between being mean and giving advice. Thank you.) Anyway, thanks again! The next chapter I can promise you will be better, it'll at least show you I can actually write a story. :)_


	2. Never Mess with Mattie's HockeyEver

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the original characters! This is a completely fan based story! So, please don't sue me!_

 _So here's my first official chapter to this story! I have to say I'm excited to show you guys this! I think it turned out pretty good, but you guys are the judges so tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! 3_

* * *

 _'So…why am I doing this again?'_ Alfred questioned himself for the one hundredth time that night, as he stood in his statue-like rigid pose. There, in front of him, behind rust coated gates, stood an old abandoned mansion…if you could call it that.

From what you would expect a mansion should be, this was a far cry from it. The wide, tall building looked uncared for and forgotten for many years. It's brick stone surface looked faded and beaten from all the years of torture it had been put through, even in the moonlight. Windows covered it's whole complexion with dirt and grim engraved on them, as if daring anyone to look inside. Mother nature did not seem please with the old abandoned mansion, as well. Vines of leaves and mold ran through it's cracks, the tree's bare branches reached like hands towards the mansion from above. It looked like mother nature herself was trying to consume and hide the no longer worthy building. But, there it stubbornly stood in the cold, foggy night with only the full moon making it's appearance every now and then as the fog blew in the wind, against all odds right in front of him. If Alfred had been thinking straight he would have felt pity for the mansion, but he wasn't. He was to freakin' scared!

"Hello little Alfred." A familiar annoying thick Russian accent asked in a too overly joyful tone for a situation like this.

 _'Oh.'_ Alfred thought, remembering the unfortunate events that led him to this. _'That's why.'_

* * *

Alfred was the all-around stereotypical American boy next door. He filled the title with his dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes that challenged a beautiful summer's blue sky. On his nose held a pair of black glasses that framed his face well, hiding some of the baby fat that he was still growing out of. On his face every day you can find a smile that reached from one side of his face to the other, which made numerous of girls swoon for. From that smile things like, "America rules!" and "Hamburgers!" and "I'm the hero!" came splurging out. Not to mention his skin held a golden tan that refused to ever fade.

Along with his looks, Alfred was always known as an outgoing, energetic, and friendly young man. Which only made it easier for him when he and his family moved to England for his father's job when he was fifteen. Being the social butterfly he was, he had no problems making friends and becoming Mr. Popular in only one year. Now, being sixteen years old-Mr. Popular-makes girls' weak in the knees with a smile- Alfred F. Jones had perks…

Today wasn't one of those days.

It started out like any other normal day for Alfred F. Jones. Get up. (With some struggle.) Get dressed. (With some irritation, why did they have to wear a uniform? Ugh. Though, not forgetting to put his own touch to it and put on his iconic bombers jacket.) Eat. (Who doesn't love to eat?) Go to school. Chat with some friends before morning class started. Listen to class. (By listen be meant sleep until it was over, who liked literature anyway?) Break. Make some girls swoon. (He didn't even have to try.) More class. Yup, same as usual. That is…until lunch.

Because of the cold temperature that came with autumn, most student decided to eat their lunch in the indoor cafeteria, two of those students being Alfred himself and his close friend Kiku Honda.

Kiku Honda is known as a very quiet, humble and modest young man. In height, he's much shorter compared to other men his age. His hair could only be described as jet black with dark brown eyes. In his tone of voice a distinctive Japanese accent that he kept since childhood and trips back to Japan during the summer could be heard. Some may wonder how a quiet, modest, Japanese boy would have in common with an overly loud, obnoxious American?

Video games and manga.

After finding out their common love for video games and Kiku's help in introduced Alfred to the wonders of manga, the two hit it off and have been friends ever since.

Alfred was just finishing off his third hamburger, luckily for him hamburgers were on the cafeteria's menu today, and was having one of his usual discussion with him. "So, yeah dude! You have to try it! It's awesome-"

"Did someone say awesome?!" A hand slammed on to their table, making their lunch on it jump a little from the impact. "Cause' now I'm here!"

Trailing up the hand you were met with a prideful grin, ready to tell you how awesome and amazing they were with their thick German-no, change that- 'Prussian' accent. (He always had this weird obsession that he was Prussian, and was most definitely not German.) Trailing just a bit higher you were then met with red eyes that you could have sworn they were contacts, like come on! They were just a tad hidden behind his snow white hair that had fallen on his face. This was none other than the albino Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Oh, hey Gilbert! What's up?" Alfred greeted, not realizing the mistake he made by acknowledging Gilbert's presence, he'll find out soon enough when he's standing in his statue-like rigid pose in front of an old abandoned mansion, but that was until later.

"Nothing but an awesome idea thought by the awesome me!" Gilbert explained vaguely, wanting to catch the two's interest, which he did.

"Awesome, dude!" Alfred eyes sparkled with curiosity, he was a sucker for things like this. "What is it?"

"I'm curious too, Gilbert-san. What is this idea of yours?" The polite Japanese man chimed in, wondering what he had on store.

"Well, listen up and take a load of my awesome plan, kesesese!" Happy with their reaction, he started to fill them in. "So, since Halloween is coming up this weekend, I thought how awesome would it be if we got together some awesome- not as awesome as me- people and went-"

"Treat or treating?!" Alfred exclaimed, excited by the thoughts of costumes and buckets of candy, just thinking about it made his mouth water.

"Trick or treating? Really man? Totally un-awesome! What are you six?" Gilbert questioned mockingly, finishing it off with his signature laugh.

"No way! Trick or treating is way awesome! You get to dress up in cool costumes and get loads of free candy! How awesome is that, right Kiku?" Alfred asked, turning towards Kiku, wanting some support to defend his case.

"Ah-" Not expecting to be put on the spot like that, Kiku fumbled for an answer, not wanting to be rude. "Y-yes, Alfred-san."

Gleaming, Alfred turned toward Gilbert once again and proclaimed, "See! Even Kiku agrees!" As if that was all he needed to prove he was right all along.

Not wanting to continue the un-awesome argument, because he knew he was right, Gilbert went back to the main topic. "ANYWAY," He said loudly, shutting the American up. "What I was awesomely going to say, I was thinking we could all meet up and have a test of courage."

The excitement that was once all over Alfred's face drained without a trace. "T-test of courage?" His voice cracked just a 'little' bit, it wasn't as if he was totally scared of anything, because he was most DEFINITELY not!

Not realizing, or not caring to, Gilbert carried on with his excited matter. "Yeah bros! Totally awesome plan right? And, I totally know the awesome place to do it!" Then, he stopped and took a deep breath, just adding more to the suspense he already created, as the others leaned toward him, waiting with bated breaths. "The old haunted mansion in the forest." Gilbert finished with a sly grin on his face.

Old and haunted was all Alfred needed to hear to make his knees to buckle just a bit, more like a twitch really, like before we wasn't scared or anything. He wasn't.

"A h-haunted old house, h-huh?" Alfred tried to make his tone light and smiled, though, his teeth unconsciously chatter a bit as he tried to laugh his usual laugh.

"No man. You know, the old, haunted mansion, the one in the middle of the forest. It awesomely notorious to be ridiculously haunted. Don't tell me you never heard of it?" He corrected Alfred. Giving him a critical look, everybody in town knew about it. He continued, "So. You bros on board with my awesome plan? Why am I even asking, of course you are! It's an awesome plan from the awesome Gilbert! Kesesese!"

He was wrong, so terribly, terribly wrong. Maybe Alfred had been lying and saying he wasn't scared, maybe just a teensy bit.

 _'Old and haunted AND a mansion in a FREAKIN' forest?! That's like some plot to a freaky horror movie! Where these teen go together to a haunted mansion as a joke THEN they get locked in and can't get out THEN they get torture by ghost and monsters AND THEN are never seen again!?'_ Alfred's mind was in total turmoil, thinking up totally unrealistic and outrageous situations. Unbeknownst to him, his body started shaking and he grew paler the more he thought, his teeth chattering as he came with a response. "I-I-I d-d-don't know dude. I-I don't-t think-"

"Could it be that little Alfred is scared, da?" A Russian accent voiced behind him, making him jump a bit.

 _'Ivan.'_ Alfred immediately recognized as he slowly turned toward the sound, he knew that voice from anywhere.

Alfred was proven right when he turned to become face to face with a standing Ivan Braginski. Ivan Braginski was feared by many for his intimidating presence. He held the face of an innocent child who grinned all the time, which caused shivers down people's back. The golden hair that rested on his head complimented the sunflowers he loved so much. His eyes were the deepest shade of dark purple anyone had ever seen, putting Gilbert's red eyes almost to shame. He had the ability to freeze anybody with them and make them submit to his will. Well…almost anyone, there was this one pesty American that refused to succumb to him. Since day one Alfred and Ivan never got along. Alfred hated the way Ivan bullied others and Ivan hated the way Alfred proclaimed he was the hero and helped the, in his mind, weaker beings. They could list a number of other things they hated about each other, but maybe, deep down, it was just the Russian and American blood that ran inside of them. Whatever it truly was, they hated each other. End of story. Ivan was always looking for ways to bring the American down and watch him get humiliated, it was one of his favorite pastimes really. Today was one of those days.

After coming face to face Alfred relied, forgetting his fear for just that moment. "No way dude! Me? Scared? Pleeease! Hero's aren't scared of anything." He finished, crossing his arms together in front of his chest as if it only proved his point more.

"Ah, is that so?" Ivan smiled his typical grin, keeping his eyes locked with Alfred's as he stepped closer to the table and continued. "Then why were you refusing to go, hmmm?"

Alfred jumped at that, he wasn't expecting to be questioned, he wasn't prepared! "Um…" He mumbled out, trying to fill in the silence that was waiting for him to answer. He looked up at the ceiling desperately, as if it'll give him some answers. Surprisingly, it did.

"Ah!" He exclaimed a little too loudly, making his peers at his table flinch and caused the other students around them to turn away from their own discussions at their own table and eye him curiously, before turning back. Unfazed by everyone's reaction Alfred explained in one word, throwing his hands up for emphasis. "Mattie!"

Not getting the picture, just like the others, Kiku was the brave soul and asked. "What about Matthew-san?"

Like he was just waiting for someone to ask him that, Alfred started to explain. "You see, Mattie, my bro, is totally not into that kind of stuff! He thinks haunted old mansion are scary as hell, ESPECIALLY in forests, and ESPECIALLY on Halloween. There's no way he'll want to go! And, seeing as I'm an awesome brother and awesome hero I can't just leave my brother hanging on Halloween! That'll be totally lame, so I'll stay with him!" Alfred finished proudly, this idea was so going to work! It was full proof!

"Well then, why don't we ask him himself?" Gilbert asked, surprising Alfred, and turned to Alfred's right and asked. "Hey, bridie, wanna go with us to the mansion?"

Right by Alfred's right side sat Matthew Williams, his twin brother. Yes, Williams, not Jones. When their parents got married their mom, Amila, promised her father that she'll continue the family name he worked hard for -Jones- when marrying their father James Williams, making their last name Jones-William. Though, it became a hassle rewriting it over and over again on their homework that he and Alfred decided to just choose one. Alfred chose to stick with Jones, while Matthew decided to stick with Williams. They could have both chosen Jones or Williams but Matthew just like Williams a tad bit better, he felt like it suited him more. Just like Alfred being a proud patriotic American, Matthew was a patriotic Canadian, which came from his father's side. He loved hockey and maple syrup. He also held a slight Canadian accent he got from his father and whenever he and his family went to visit relatives, or from their vacations in the winter to hit the slopes.

He and Alfred looked very similar, since they were twins and all, but there were some slight differences. Matthew's hair was a lighter shade of blond and slightly longer than Alfred's. And, instead of a fringe that defied gravity like Alfred's, he had a loose bouncy curl that hung in front of his face. Behind that curl, instead of sky blue eyes you were met with soft light violet ones behind a pair of glasses as well. Though, one major difference between them were their personalities. Alfred being loud and obnoxious, Matthew was quiet and timid, which practically made him invisible to everyone else. Apparently, even his own brother… Though, for some reason, Gilbert always seemed to notice him. He would always wonder why… Anyway, back to the conversation.

"Wow! Mattie! When you get here?!" Alfred questioned, not even remembering when his brother showed up.

With a sigh, Matthew plainly explained. "Al, I've been here the whole time."

"Oh." Alfred had to admit he felt kinda guilty and, unsurprising, awkward not realizing his brother was there. So, what better thing to do in a situation like this? Laugh and play it off. "Ha ha ha! Right bro! I knew that!"

Matthew rolled his eyes and thought. 'Sure you did.' He was use to this really.

"So, what do you think birdie? Up for it?" Gilbert asked again, he seemed hopeful for a response, very hopeful, as he looked at Mathew.

 _'Oh crap!'_ Suddenly remembering his full proof plan, Alfred kicked into motion.

"Ha ha! No way Mattie wants to go!" He looked at his brother, meeting his eyes. "You don't want to go to some OLD. HAUNTED. ABANDONED. MANSION. In the middle of a FOREST. On HALLOWEEN. Do you?" Alfred made sure to emphasize on some particular words to get his point across as he held his gaze with his brother.

Matthew could practically see his brother begging him to go along with his plan and get him out of this through his eyes. Matthew knew that his brother had a fear for all things 'scary' (and by scary, it could be the most cheesiest and most phoniest thing ever, and it could still scare the living crap out of him.) and was considering being a good brother and bailing him out of this one.

Considering. That's a key word.

Now, just because Matthew was quiet and timid, didn't mean he didn't get back at his brother every once and a while. It's what brothers do. Not only did Alfred not realize he was there, he decided to blame Matthew for his reason that he couldn't go. Aaand, there was also that last week when Alfred hogged the TV and didn't let Matthew watch his hockey games…

Let's just say he wasn't happy.

Matthew decided and turned towards Gilbert who was still very much waiting for his answer, Matthew silently question why he looked so hopeful, and finally answered "Hmmm, going to an old haunted mansion in the middle of a forest on Halloween does seem really scary-"

"See-!" Alfred cut off Matthew, exclaiming to everyone that he was right, only to be cut off by Matthew himself.

"-but really fun." Matthew finished his full sentence in a happy tone. He then glanced at his brother for a second, seeing him with his mouth agape, slowly digest his words, and looked back at Gilbert again before adding. "Sign me up."

"Awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed, causing the students around them to jump this time by the noise and once again look at their table. He was beyond happy and threw his fist in the air. "This is going to be awesome!"

Why Gilbert was beyond happy puzzled Matthew and caused him to naïvely think. 'Maybe he's happy because that would mean Alfred would be going too?'

Matthew just smiled as he looked at Gilbert doing what he was doing, all the while ignoring Alfred's betrayed glare that was trying to drill a hole in him. That'll teach Alfred not to mess with him and his hockey…oh, and to not use him in his plans without his permission. (But mostly his hockey.)

Alfred, still glaring at his brother for betraying him, (They were bros! How could he do that!) when he was tapped on his left shoulder. Turning toward the direction of the touch he was once again face to face with Ivan, who still had that same smile on his face and asked. "Does that mean you'll be going or is the little Alfred still scared, da?"

Forgetting all about his fears and just wanting to shut the Russian up, he stood up himself and replied instantly. "Hell yeah I'm going. Are you sure you're-" Alfred poked Ivan in the chest with his index finger. "-not the one who's scared and trying to hide it?"

The Russian's smile only grew and his eyes crinkled shut. For anyone who didn't now Ivan they would have thought he was immensely happy, but the poor students that decided to eat lunch in the indoor cafeteria knew way better than that. They could practically see and feel the murderous waves come off of him. Slowly, very slowly, and cautiously, very cautiously, students started to get up…

Opening his eyes once more but still holding on to his murderous aura Ivan addressed Gilbert. "Gilbert." Knowing he had Gilbert's attention without even looking he continued. "Make sure to leave a spot for little Alfred and I, da?" He said never breaking eye contact with Alfred.

Alfred then added in. "Yeah Gilbert, save me a spot." He paused, holding on to Ivan's glare with a glare of his own and continued. "And, maybe one for Ivan. Though, I wouldn't hold it if I were you, he might not even show up." And with that it declared a silent war, you could almost see the lightening going off between them.

"Um…sure..?" Even Gilbert could sense the tension and knew it was smarter to answer without any remarks, he did not want to get involved in this, it would be VERY un-awesome.

As the three unfortunate students, Kiku, Matthew, and Gilbert waited with baited breaths as the other two still stood and were unwilling to lose against the other, a voice could be heard coming from the hallway that lead into the cafeteria. "Big brother Ivan! Where are you?"

As if God heard the three students sitting down prayers, Ivan immediately rushed towards another exit in the cafeteria to make his quick escape, but not before he turned to Alfred and said his final words. "Until Halloween, little Alfred." Then, he was gone and just in time too. The cafeteria door opened, which revealed a girl with straight platinum blonde hair that reached to her chest and had purple eyes just like her brother's. She looked at the four and said. "Big brother." If it was a question or a statement, they didn't ask. They just pointed in the direction were Ivan fled and girl ran in that way, yelling. "Big brother! Where are you?! Come back…" The rest of her words faded as the door closed.

Then, there was silence.

After a few moments, not able to take the silence any longer, Gilbert cracked and said. "Now, that was tense man."

As if those words were a spell to break a curse, the boys sighed with relief and Alfred sat down once more between Kiku and his brother.

"So," Gilbert continued, apparently not done speaking, and asked. "You're going to come or not?"

Alfred gave his brother one more betrayed glare, which Matthew just shrugged at and continued to eat his lunch, then looked back at Gilbert and repeated what he said before. "Yeah, save me a spot." He was so not going to look forward to this. With a sigh, he looked down at his food, not feeling hungry anymore, and then realized something. His head shot up and looked at Gilbert and then behind him.

"Uh…guys." Alfred spoke, catching the three boy's attention an continued. "Where did everyone go?" With that the boys began to turn and look around them, nobody was there. It was completely empty.

Unbeknownst to them, the rest of the students took it upon themselves to get out of the indoor cafeteria and huddle together outside to eat their lunch. Yes it was colder, BUT it was much, much safer…

* * *

So, here he was. He wasn't out going from house to house in his Captain America costume, nor was he at home rolling in sweets liked he hoped for. Nope. Instead he was here, in a pair of old worn jeans, red and white shoes, and a red hoodie, in front of a intimating build. He never once blinked at it, in fear that if he did it'll gobble him up. This was NOT how he wanted to spend Halloween, that's for sure.

Alfred was once again lost in his thoughts that he forgotten about the Russian that spoke to him. This did not please the said Russian, not one bit. Nobody ignores Ivan Braginski. Nobody. With that, Ivan raised his hand towards the unknowing, distracted American and placed it on his shoulder.

Now that caused Alfred to jump out of his skin. Thinking the worst, the American was about to scream at whatever monster, creature, or ghost that decided to latch itself onto him that he did not taste good and to not take his soul. That is, he was about to. Just as Alfred opened his mouth to let out his pleads, he had fully turned and became face to face with the 'monster'. Well, it was a monster in it's own way… Anyway, that was enough to make Alfred remember the whole reason he was there in the first place. He going to prove the Russian wrong! He wouldn't give Ivan satisfaction that he was right! Besides, he was the Hero! Hero aren't scared of anything! Putting on as much of a brave face he could at that moment he greeted, "O-oh, h-hey Ivan."

Smiling his usual childlike innocent smile, Ivan greeted back once more. "Hello little Alfred. Is something wrong? You do not look so well, da?"

Alfred did indeed not look good, his teeth were chattering and his body was shaking, he just wanted to run the hell away from there. With a nervous laugh he came up with the only response he could think of, "Yeah dude I'm f-fine, it's just really c-cold tonight."

It was actually a pleasant night, not too hot and too cold, and far once not raining.

Whether Ivan could tell he was lying or not, he didn't show it. "Ah, I see."

"Y-yeah…" Alfred replied, relived that Ivan took the excuse.

Not done with the American just yet, Ivan added. "Then you look forward to the test of courage, da?"

Alfred cringed at the thought of even going in there, he was most definitely not looking forward to it. Luckily, he didn't have to reply when an overly loud and excited voice cut through their conversation.

"Ve~ Ludwig do you think there will be pasta in there?" The Italian voice questioned.

With a sigh, a German voice replied. "I don't think so Feli."

That was the first time the American realized that a whole group had formed. How long was he out of it? Looking around he could see there were eleven others, including him and Ivan. He also knew each and every one of them. The two that cut through their conversation were Feliciano Vargas and Ludwig Beilschmidt. Feliciano was a bubbly, happy go lucky, touchy feely, pasta lovin' Italian. Along with his warm personality, Feliciano had warm brown eyes with brown orange hair, which had a perfect curl at his left side. If you needed him for some reason, you could always find him clinging onto Ludwig. They were an odd pair but none the less the got along really well. Ludwig was the younger brother of Gilbert, though he didn't seem like it or look like it. Unlike his brother Gilbert, Ludwig was very serious, strict, and mature. To put it simply, you would never hear the word 'awesome' escape from his lips. His looks matched his personality, his blonde hair was always fixed back, showing his clear blue eyes, and his clothes fixed nicely without a wrinkle in sight.

"Feliciano, get away from that potato bastard!" Another Italian voice rang angrily.

"Aww, Lovino let him be. I'll shower you with attention!" A Spanish accent voice said happily.

"Let go bastard!"

Then, there was Lovino Vargas and Antonio F. Carriedo. Just like Alfred and Matthew, Feliciano and Lovino were twins. Though, unlike his brother, Lovino had a bad mouth and was very moody. He liked his pasta too but a nice ripe tomato was his favorite food. Lovino had slightly darker skin, coffee brown eyes, and dark brown hair. And, just like his brother, he too had a curl but instead it was located on the middle of his head and swung to the right. The man currently trying to keep his hold on the moody Italian was Antonio, whose personality was always as bright and sunny like the sun. The Spaniard's skin held a dark tan tone that helped enhance his green eyes behind his fallen dark brown hair.

"Aru, this sucks balls!" A heavy Chinese accent complained.

"Do you think cats live in there? I would like to be a cat…" A half-asleep Greek man asked.

The complaining Chinese man was known as Yao Wang and was the cousin of Kiku Honda. He had long black-brown hair that was tied into a ponytail to keep it from falling in front of his brown eyes. He also had an obsession with anything Hello Kitty and pandas. Now, the half-asleep Greek man was known as the cat loving Heracles Karpusi. He held a head of brown hair with a stubborn spilt end that curled at both ends and had light green eyes. Currently they were both talking to an overwhelmed Kiku, trying to respond to both of them.

"Awesome, everyone's here!" The pleased Prussian Gilbert exclaimed, he was looking forward to this all week. He had a plan, as he looked at Matthew, that he was dying to set into action.

Oblivious to Gilbert's true intentions, Matthew just smiled at the overly excited Gilbert.

'Wait, everyone's here? Already?!' Alfred was not prepared in the least, he needed more time!

"Okay bros listen up!" Gilbert announced, setting his plan into motion. "Now for this awesome test of courage to start, you have to listen to my awesome rules." Seeing that he now had everyone's attention, he continued. "Awesome rule #1: When in the mansion you HAVE to stay there for at least 10 minutes or you are un-awesome."

'Ten freakin' minutes. TEN MINUTES. That's enough time for a freakin' ghost to take you and for you to never be seen again!' Panic. Alfred was in total panic.

"Awesome rule #2: You have to prove that you actually walked around in there and not un-awesomely just stand near the door, waiting for the time to finish. So, you need to take a picture of yourself upstairs."

'What we have to walk around?!' Alfred was seriously going to pass out soon if the rules were going to just get worse.

"And, lastly, Awesome rule #3:" Now this was what Gilbert was looking forward to, as he turned toward Matthew. "You can only partner up with one other person."

Yes, this was the first part of his plan. He would partner up with Matthew and go together into the old, scary, haunted, abandoned mansion. Yes, he could see it now…

* * *

 _It was pitch black inside the mansion, with only a flashlight in Gilbert's hand leading their way, Matthew was right by his side._

 _"It's really dark in here…" Matthew's voice trembled at his own fear._

 _"Yeah, it is." Gilbert replied, in his nonchalant voice._

 _"Aren't you scared?" Matthew asked, his voice still trembling but looked up in wonder at Gilbert._

 _Gilbert looked at him and gave him a mature smirk. "No, there's nothing to be afraid of."_

 _Matthew blushed at the smirk that was directed at him. Why was his heart pounding? Out of his flustered state, he didn't see where exactly he was stepping and tripped. "Oh!"_

 _With at swift move, Gilbert grabbed Matthew around the waist and pulled him towards his body, saving Matthew from a fall. "Wow, watch it there."_

 _Now beet red, Matthew stuttered. "T-thank you." Just as he was about to pull away from Gilbert there was and loud crash. Matthew screamed and shoved his face in Gilbert's chest, clinging onto him._

 _His arm still around Matthew, Gilbert shined the light towards the direction of the sound. "Relax Birdie, it's just a mouse." He informed, patting Matthew's head to comfort him, at the end of his light there was indeed a mouse running off from the intruders in his home._

 _Matthew slowly peeked out of Gilbert's chest and looked up at Gilbert's face instead, his eye's a little watery and his cheeks a tinted pink. His heart pounding non-stop._

 _"What's wrong?" Gilbert asked, though knowing fully well what was going on._

 _Blushing a little more Matthew looked down and spoke. "N-nothing…it's just I'm just a little scared."_

 _With a little laugh, a laugh full of warmth, Gilbert drew a hand to Matthew's left cheek to make him look up once more. "Don't worry. I'll be here to protect you."_

 _Matthew's eyes widen, making him look even cuter if that were even possible, and blushed beet red once more. Matthew's hold on Gilbert jacket tighten. "Oh, Gilbert. You're so brave and strong and, and…awesome."_

 _With a smile, Gilbert whispered. "I know. And, you're not so bad yourself…" He trailed off as he slowly leaned in towards those waiting lips._

* * *

'Kesesese! My awesome plan is totally going to work! Finally, Birdie will see realize how awesome I am and fall in love with me!' Gilbert was in a world of his own that he did not realize an American brother of the Canadian cutie had zoomed past and clung/hugged his brother as if it his life depended on it.

"H-hey Mattie! You're gonna partner up with your cool brother, right?" Alfred asked and then added, "D-don't worry I'll protect you from all the m-monsters and g-g-ghosts!"

Gilbert quickly came out of his own fantasy world when his brain fully understood the American's words. No. He would not let the American ruin his awesome plan! He walked towards the two brothers and pulled, with effort since Alfred had a death grip on Matthew, them apart. "No way bro! Matthew's my partner!"

"What?" Surprised, Alfred fought his argument. "But, you said we can partner up with anyone? I'm partnering up with Mattie!"

Shoot, he did say that. He need to think fast, he wasn't going to miss this chance with Matthew. Thinking quick, he came up with the only thing he could think of. "I wasn't finished with my awesome rules! I said that you can only partner up with one other person BUT your sibling, because it wouldn't be awesomely fair!"

Alfred's face grew visibly pale but he still questioned. "Whaaat? How's it not fair?"

Why indeed? Gilbert looked left and right looking for a reason. "Because…because.." He couldn't find one, so he did the next best thing. "Because it's just not awesomely fair!" Which was to argue until he was right.

"Whaaat?!" Alfred whined, he was going with Mattie! "It is too fair!"

"No it isn't!" Gilbert fought back, nobody was getting in between him and Birdie, not even Birdie's brother!

The two were going at it back and forth, trying to prove their point, not hearing the conversations going on around them.

"Ve~ Ludwig why is your fratello and Alfred arguing?" Feliciano asked, clinging to Ludwig's arm like he always did.

"Because they're dummkopfs, Feli." Ludwig explained, clearly wanting all this to be over.

Feliciano just stared at the two before turning to Ludwig and asked with an innocent smile. "Should we give them pasta? Pasta always makes me happy."

With a sigh once more Ludwig replied. "No, Feli. I don't think we should give them pasta."

"Aru, are we going in or not? My feet hurt!" Yao crossed his arms together, he was clearly upset with waiting too long.

With a nervous smile Kiku apologized, since it was his nature to do so. "Gomen nasai, it seems there is a problem. I'm sorry Heracles, as well. It may take a while-" He cut himself off when he look at the Greek man, he apparently was already fallen asleep during all this.

Having enough of this, the moody Lovino yelled. "Forget it! I'm going home- What?! Let me go you tomato bastard!"

Gripping onto the moody Italian and not letting go, despite the punches thrown at him, the Spaniard pleaded. "Come on mi tomate! Just wait un poquito mas, pleease?" It seem to work as the moody Italian seem to calmed down and start mumbling thing that were most likely insults as he crossed his arms together.

Ivan and Matthew were the only ones standing there, just staring at the two arguing their point.

Finally, it seemed Gilbert had enough and said. "Fine! Why don't we let Birdie choose?"

Seeming to be done with all of this as well, Alfred agreed." Fine!" He turned to look at Mattie, Gilbert doing the same. "Mattie! Who do you want to go with? Me or Gilbert?"

Now this surprised Matthew, he didn't think they'll let him decide. As he looked at the both of them he actually considered his choice. Gilbert was nice and everything, but he really didn't know him that well. To this day, Matthew was still confused why Gilbert was insistent on calling him Birdie. Then, there was his brother. Yes, his brother could be an idiot and be annoying sometimes, and deserved to get revenged on here and then. Though, maybe this was too much? All his brother did was blame him as his excuse for not being able to come night and hogged the TV that prevented him from watching hockey…his hockey….

Nope, this wasn't enough. Sometimes, Matthew wondered if he were a little bit sadist, just to himself.

"I choose Gilbert." Were Matthew's choice of three words.

"What?! Mattie-" Alfred was in one word devastated, but was cut off in his complaint by a cheerful whoop.

"Yes!" Just like at lunch, Gilbert threw a fist in the air as he celebrated. Then, throwing his other arm around Matthew's shoulder he added. "Awesome choice." Matthew, slightly uncomfortable with the lack of space just smiled awkwardly at Gilbert. "You heard Birdie, Alfred, go find someone else."

Disappointed and betrayed once more by Mattie ( _'What, was today rag on Alfred day?'_ ) he looked around and from what he could see everyone was about all partnered up excepted Yao. It wasn't as if Yao was a bad guy, he and Alfred got along well but they weren't that close like Alfred was to Kiku. Still it was better than nobody. Going up to Yao he asked, "Wanna be my partner Yao?"

"Aru, there is no other choice is there not? The Chinese man stated clearly grumpy about this whole situation, he did not like to be kept waiting.

Laughing awkwardly and perhaps trying to lighten up the atmosphere, Alfred scratched the back of his head and replied, "Guess not…"

"Actually, there is." Russian accent added, placing a hand once again on the American's shoulder. Which in turned cause the American and Chinese man to jump.

Turning at the Russian, Alfred yelled. "Dude! Stop doing that!"

Unfazed by the complaint Ivan merely just smile and spoke. "I do not have a partner."

"Well then, why don't you find one?" Alfred asked, not getting the picture, he was never really all that good at reading the atmosphere…

"Ah yes, you are right." For once the Russian agreed with Alfred, which actually made Alfred a little suspicious. Turning towards Yao, Ivan asked. (Though, more like stated) "You will be my partner, da?"

The look on Yao's face could only be described was as terror. But, being the proud Chinese man he was, he spoke back. "I already-" He was instantly cut off when he felt a shiver go down his back as looked in the Russian's eyes.

"You will be my partner, da?" This was not a question, it was a fact.

Fearing to talk, Yao just nodded and hope to God he'll live the night.

"Wow, wait a sec Ivan. Yao's my partner!" Alfred was not pleased with Ivan's tricks.

Completely pleased with Alfred's displeasure he stated. "Not anymore, he has agreed to come with me."

"Then who's going to be my partner?" Alfred questioned, who else didn't have a partner… That's when it hit him. There were eleven people in the group, meaning one person was going solo. Panicking, he looked around himself. Yup, everyone was taken. He was going solo.

He was screwed.

He turned to Gilbert and Mattie in one last attempt. "Dudes, there's no nobody else I can go with! Let me in your group!"

"No way, the rules are only groups of awesomely two." Gilbert was stubborn on his idea and he wasn't going to budge anytime soon.

Just was he was going to complain once more, Ivan cut in. "You are, what do you call it…ah hero, right?" This caught Alfred's attention. Ivan was smart, he knew how to use the hero card. Knowing he had the American's attention he went on. "So, as this so called hero, you would be kind of not ruin everyone's fun and go by yourself, no? Since you are not scared of anything, it should be no problem, da?"

Hook, line, and sinker.

Feeling everyone's attention on him, Alfred knew there was no way out. He was a hero, goddammit! He could do this! "Y-yeah Ivan, you're actually right for once. I can go by myself j-just fine. I am a hero after all!" Then, he laughed. Really, it was a sad attempt, everyone could see he was scared. Though, of his sake, nobody questioned it. (Though, Ivan was just waiting for the American to cry and scream about how scared he was.)

"Ah." Ivan's eyes crinkled, "Then I see we have no problem, da."

"Y-yeah dude, n-nooo problem." He was going to die. Alfred F. Jones was going to die in that mansion and would never be seen again.

Happy with the conclusion, Gilbert announced. "That settles it! Now, who's awesomely going first?"

Not caring anymore because his fate was sealed, he was going in there by HIMSELF, that he didn't even listen. In the corner of his eye he saw Mattie just waiting for whatever was to come. He felt betrayed, how could Mattie leave his brother hanging in his time of need? Deciding to find out he went to his brother, making sure they were somewhat alone and whisper quietly, as to not be heard.

"Hey, Mattie, why didn't you back me up when I needed you?" This wasn't the first time he asked, he asked this same question as soon as they got home that day after that terrible lunch. Though, Mattie never gave him an answer and told him to figure it out himself.

Coming to the conclusion that Alfred will never figure out unless it was told to his face, Matthew looked his brother in the eye and said with a smile. "Next time, think very carefully when you decide to hog the TV all week." And, with that Matthew was gone, walking towards Gilbert.

Alfred just stood there, blankly staring at his brother's retreating form. THAT was the reason. He looked at the direction of the abandoned mansion, it looked just as terrifying as it did only moments ago, maybe even worse. Then, he looked back at his brother and made a mental note to himself.

 _'Note to self: Never, I mean_ _never_ _, get between Mattie and his hockey…NEVER'_

Though, that mental note came a tad too late…

* * *

There it is, my first chapter. So, what do you think? Any good? This chapter was really the chapter where I introduced the characters I would be using in my story and how/why Alfred is going to a creepy old mansion in the first place. (Since, in my mind, he would never go unless something made go.) So, I'm sorry if it came off a little boring... I tried my best to make it as interesting and funny as I could to keep you entertained. I even added some CanadaxPrussia for you guys not to hate me. (I have to admit I love how Matthew is completely clueless to Gilbert's advances, and how Gilbert's desperate for Matthew's attention. 3) On that note, would you like to see more of there relationship too? They wouldn't be playing a huge role though, since this is a USUK story. (It may not seem like it yet but it is trust me!) The next chapter will have Alfred finally going into the mansion, I'll tell you that much...I'm not reveling all of my secrets just yet. :) Also, I don't think all my chapters will be THIS long. I didn't even know this whole chapter was 7,237 words! It didn't seem that much to me as I was writing it... Anyway, thank you so much for reading and let me know if you liked it or have any advice you want to give me! I hope to put the next chapter on by next week! Stay tuned!


	3. An Extra Ten Minutes Didn't Help

**Yes...well...it's been a while since I last posted a chapter hasn't it? There's nothing else I can say but sorry... For those who actually did favorite my story and even followed it for this long, thank you so much and I REALLY appreciate it. I started writing this story around the time I entered college and all, so that was my first priority. (Which it should be.) But, I promised myself I would finish this story no matter what, and I want to finish this for those who took even the time to read this, so I'm back. I hope you can be patient and join me for the long run. Thank you.**

 **I just wanted to confirm with you that this is a USUK story, but I did mention other parings appearing in here as well. So, is you're looking for USUK action, it won't be happening in this chapter. Sorry. I really wasn't planing to write a whole chapter just about different pairings, but I thought it'll unnatural and fast if I went straight to Alfred going into the haunted mansion. I don't want to rush things; I want this to be a thoughtful story. Plus, I don't think there will be a lot of other opportunities to write this much about the other parings. (Unless you really want me too.) So, please bear with me on this for a bit. I promise USUK will appear in the future, just be patent! (As a token of apology, I posted two chapters today. So please forgive me!)**

 **Thanks again, now on to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: An Extra Ten Minutes Didn't Help...

And so, it begun.

The first willing group for the test of courage were Feliciano and Ludwig. Being the bubbly Italian Feliciano was, he volunteered Ludwig and himself. He was oblivious to what would be on the other side of that mansion door, his head most likely full of pasta and Ludwig. The German didn't complain, though he did give a worried glace towards the Italian. He just wanted to get this ridiculous game his brother made over with and he guessed it was better sooner than later. So, with the Italian clinging to his arm, they walked to the rusted old gate and pushed it open.

'Creeeak'

Well, that just added to the creepiness didn't it? Ludwig had to admit, he wasn't scared of this so called 'haunted' mansion but something about it made him…wary. He didn't have much time to think of this feeling in him as he was pulled forward by the Italian. He wondered why Feli was so eager to go in, since he knew the Italian never liked scary things to begin with. He thought for sure Feli would instead beg not to go but somehow his brother Gilbert convinced him into it.

"Ve~ Come on Ludwig! Let's go! Let's go!" Feliciano pulled on his arm a little harder in a sad attempt to make Ludwig go faster.

With a sigh, he felt like he's been doing that all night, he scolded. "Okay, Feli. Clam down. It's not like it will run away if we don't hurry. Now, watch where you're stepping."

Alfred watched as the two walked and made it to the mansion's huge two door entrance, like he would have to do far too soon, with anticipation. _'It was nice knowing you…'_

"Alright, when they awesomely go inside I'll start the timer on my cellphone for ten minutes." Gilbert informed with his cellphone already in his hands, waiting. Before they went in, he yelled. "Awesomely good luck bruder!" Ludwig and Feliciano both turned to look at the noisy Prussian. Gilbert made eye contact with his brother first before looking at Feliciano and added. "…and Feli!" Not forgetting to wink a hidden message.

Feli beamed and nodded before pulling Ludwig into the mansion.

Gilbert started the timer, not that he really need to because less than a minute later….

The front door slammed open, making everyone jump by the unexpectedness, and out came a familiar Italian with a German right behind him.

"Ve~! I'm sorry! Don't kill me! I'm a virgin! I don't taste good! I surrender!" The panicked and terrified Feliciano cried while waving a white flag in the air, where he got it from nobody knew…

Out of breath from his frantic attempt to catch up with the Italian, Ludwig yelled over Feliciano's screams. "Feli, stop running and put that flag down!" All the while thinking, _'Why is he only fast in situations like this?!'_

Whether Feliciano heard Ludwig or not, he still frantically waved his flag in the air left and right as he finally reached the group. "I surrender! I surrender!"

"Feli, clam down!" Ludwig shouted, finally reaching the Italian, but it didn't stop Feli's tears and trembling any less. Not knowing what else to do, Ludwig awkwardly pulled Feli into his chest and hugged him. "Feli, it's okay." He whispered, noticing the Italian shiver starting to lessen. "It was nothing. Ja?" Not looking up, the Italian just nodded into Ludwig's shoulder and clung to his shirt.

 _'Ah crap! Was it that bad?!'_ The American paled, looking at the two before looking back at the mansion once again. He was just pumping himself up, telling himself that monsters and ghosts don't exist and that he was a hero and heroes aren't afraid of anything…and this happens!

…Then again, even he and everybody else knew that Feliciano had the tendency to over react. Plus, as he looked at Feli who was still being comforted by the German, he couldn't help but think that Feliciano looked sort of…happy? Alfred's face scrunched up a little in confusion. _'Why would he be happy? Dude just went into a haunted house! Wait...did his curl always look like a heart?'_ The last question to himself made him blink twice as if it'll improve his vision better and confirm what he just saw. But, before he could do just that Gilbert stepped in.

Perhaps trying to be considerate for once, Gilbert didn't questioned what happened and plainly asked. "Well, who's next?"

* * *

With that, the rest of the group made their turns. The second group was Lovino and Antonio. Antonio practically dragged the moody Itailian into the mansion before coming out the required ten minutes later with a very red Lovino and a strangely glowing Antonio. Even though they finished their required minutes, they didn't finish the second task of taking a photo.

"Fratello, why didn't you take a picture?" Feliciano asked innocently while still clinging to the German, tear-eyed, but nonetheless curious.

If you thought Lovino couldn't get any redder, well, you were wrong. Trying to hide his embarrassment he lashed out, "Shut up Feli! We just didn't!"

"Ve! Ludwig, save me!" Feli dove deeper into Ludwig's chest for protection. Luckily for Feli, Antonio stepped in and held Lovino from behind, preventing Lovino's further advances toward his brother.

"Aw, Lovino you're red like one of mi tomates!"

"Shut up and let go of me tomato bastard!"

Gilbert smirked, he knew his Spaniard friend very well and could guess what happened in the last ten minutes. "Okay, who's awesomely next?"

* * *

Kiku and Heracles, just like Lovino and Antonio, finished their required ten minutes but the only difference was they did finish their second task… sort of.

"Um…guys. These are your pictures?" Gilbert questioned as the other members in the group leaned over his shoulder to steal a look.

"Hai." Kiku responded for both of them, "Is there something wrong with them?" He asked politely, whereas Heracles looked like he was on the verge of sleep.

"Well, um, they're all kinda just pictures of-" Gilbert was quickly interrupted by a familiar Italian who finally caught a glimpse of the photos on the phone Gilbert was holding.

"Kitty!" Feli was right. In Gilbert's hand was Kiku's phone, full of pictures of the same cat over and over again with…huge eyebrows? Can cats even have eyebrows? It was strangely cute though…

"-Right, a cat." Gilbert stated, still looking at the phone. "Not a picture of you two upstairs. Gotta say this doesn't count bros."

It was on to the next group, Ivan and Yao.

Everyone silently gave their sympathy to Yao as he was dragged away by the smiling Russian; everyone all had one thought in common, _'Good luck, Yao…'_

* * *

"Hey, guys..? Shouldn't they be back about now..?" Matthew questioned, seeing the time that had passed on his cellphone.

"Yeah…they should be…" Gilbert replied.

"Um…should we go….check up on them? Matthew asked next, hesitantly.

"Yeah…uh…we should…" Gilbert replied once again but even with that comment in the open air, he and nobody else made a move to do so.

Nobody had the courage to see exactly WHY they were taking so long…

Then, as if they knew they were being spoken of, the door to the mansion slammed open, making everybody jump back a bit. Really, that was the second time this happened!

The culprit was none other than Yao, who looked completely and utterly terrified as he ran from the place and only stopped until he was safely hidden behind his cousin Kiku's back. If you listen carefully you could hear him quietly mutter words like "bad," "omen," and "demon." What the hell happen?

Then, there was Ivan. Unlike Yao, he walked out of the mansion as if he were walking out of a shopping mall, strolling along with a smile on his face. He took his time as he grew closer to the group, until finally he stood in front of Gilbert and held up his cellphone.

Perhaps still fazed by what just happened, along with the others, Gilbert face morphed in confusion as he found his voice again, "W-what?"

"You need proof, da?" Ivan responded.

'Proof?' Then it hit him, "Oh! Right, right…" He reached for the phone, cautiously, he would never admit it since it was unawesome but he was "little" terrified of the Russian. He looked at the picture that was displayed on Ivan's phone.

"Uh…" Gilbert murmured, staring at the picture.

The tone of his voice made Matthew curious, "Gilbert, is something wrong?" No response. Confused, Matthew drew closer and peered at the image that had captured Gilbert attention at the moment. "Uh-" Now he understood.

That in turn caused all the others to become just as curious and shuffle themselves behind the two to catch a glimpse at what they were looking at. Yao, all the while, still clung to Kiku's back for dear life.

No one said a word. The picture was, well….it sure was something. It held the two of them together, Yao and Ivan, on what looked like the second floor guessing from the stairs that lead downward in the background. And, well…Yao looked absolutely terrified as Ivan was pressed against his side, leaving practically no personal space whatsoever, and smiling like a kid who just got a new toy. Even Alfred had admit it was quite intimidating, you could practically feel the sicken glee coming through the phone from the Russian.

"We passed, da?" Ivan questioned happily, jolting everyone one out of their trace.

Shuttering a bit Gilbert responded, "H-huh? Y-yeah, you passed!" No way was he going to become the target of Ivan's rage because he didn't pass, not that Gilbert needed to since Ivan and Yao did pass fair and square. Even if Yao looked traumatized. Wanting to break the tension Gilbert brought up the topic, "So, who awesomely wants to go next?" Knowing fully well it was just him, Bridie, and Alfred left.

Matthew glanced at his brother and saw him turn stiff at the question and he felt little pang in his chest, he was starting to feel a little guilty. Maybe he was taking this revenge thing too far? Deciding to buy Alfred a little more time to prepare Matthew suggested, "How about we go next?"

"Awesome-!" Gilbert started to exclaim until he realized how overenthusiastic he looked. He quickly faked a cough to cover his mistake, "Ahem- I-I mean yeah, sure, if you want. Let's go." He said in his best cool laid back voice he could do. _'That sounded cool right? Like a mature awesome guy like me would say right?'_

 _'Huh?'_ Matthew thought to himself as he looked at Gilbert and realization hit him, _'Maybe…maybe..Gilbert feels..'_ He stared into Gilbert's eyes to see if it could prove his hypothesis even more, which in turn caused the Prussian cheeks to turn rosy red, only leading Matthew to think that his thoughts were further true.

"Gilbert…" Matthew quietly called out his name.

"Y-yeah?" Crap. His voice creaked. He couldn't help it! Matthew looked so serious all of a sudden and he never heard that tone of voice from him before!

"Gilbert…do you feel.." He paused, looking like he was trying to find the right words.

 _'Crap. Crap, crap, crap ,crap, CRAP! Did he find out?! I'm not mentally prepare for this!'_ Gilbert was full on panicking, on one hand he would love for Matthew to know his feelings for him and on the other hand he was absolutely terrified if he found out! What if Matthew was disgusted by him, never wanted to see him and never wanted to be near him again..? No! He couldn't take it-!

"…do you feel sick?" Matthew finished his sentence.

"….Huh?" Did he heard right?

"No?" Matthew gave a puzzled face, "Are you sure? You just coughed a while ago and your face is bright red."

Gilbert didn't know how to respond, either by pure relief or huge disappointment, and silence surrounded them. That is, until a very familiar laugh that Gilbert heard so many times before when they hung out or pulled pranks together broke it.

The Spaniard was still of course attached to his Italian as he broke in a fit of laughter. Then, noticing the attention of the others were now on him, he began to speak. "Relax Matthew, he's not sick." He glanced at his friend and smirked, he knew how much Gilbert liked Matthew and couldn't help but tease him. "He just REALLY excited to go in there, right Gil?"

 _'He so going to get it later.'_ Gilbert thought menacingly to himself, still Antonio laughing fit did give him some time to compose himself. "Uh Yeah, I'm just excited to get in there and all…" He hope that sounded natural as he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand.

Matthew eyed him suspiciously, "You sure?" When he saw Gilbert nod in conformation he gave a reluctanted, "Okay…let's go." With that he turned towards the mansion, waiting of Gilbert to follow beside him. As they walked towards the entrance Matthew snuck some glances of Gilbert, he didn't fully believe him, something had to be wrong with him. He couldn't help but worry, after all he didn't want to force someone who wasn't feeling good and could possibly be sick to do anything strenuous. "Are you really okay?" Matthew whispered as they were just a few steps from the doors.

Gilbert had to admit seeing the worry on Matthew's face made him secretly happy and gave him the feeling at Matthew really cared for him. It gave him a nice and warm feeling inside.

They were finally in front of the huge front doors when Gilbert turned to Matthew and gave him a warm, heartfelt smile. "Relax Birdie, Antonio was right. I'm just excited to get in there-" _'with you'_ "and let it get to the best of me. But, thanks for worrying about me."

Matthew stilled and Gilbert turned toward the doors and pushed one open. "After you." Still, Matthew made no move. "Uh, Birdie?" Gilbert questioned.

Startled out of his trance Matthew responded, "H-huh?"

Gilbert repeated himself again, "After you?"

"Oh! Right, sorry!" Matthew rushed forward, with one thought on his mind, _'Why am I so flustered?!'_ Unconsciously lay a hand to his heart.

* * *

Exactly ten minutes later, out came a happy looking Matthew and a somewhat depressed looking Gilbert.

Other than Gilbert's sadden appearance the two did appear to be normal, so nobody questioned it.

"El teléfono." Antonio stated, holding out his hand in waiting, and rather teasingly finished, "You need proof remember?"

Reluctantly, Gilbert handed the evidence over to Antonio. Now with the cellphone in hand, Antonio began to review the "evidence."

He laughed.

Which in turn cause Gilbert to snatch the phone out of his hands as his face turned into that familiar rosy red like before. He was so, totally, one hundred percent going to get him back for this!

"Is something the matter?" Matthew wondered.

Seeing Gilbert starting to panic again, Antonio decided to save his butt and answered after one last chuckle. "No, todo está bien, everything's good. Felicidades, you guys passed!"

Matthew smiled at the news, but in all honesty he really didn't care if he passed or not. After all this was just a way to give his brother his just deserts. Speaking about his brother, he wondered how he was doing. He looked at the direction he last left Alfred, _'Oh.'_ His brother looked stiff as a statue as he stared at the abandoned mansion. _'Well… that's not good…'_

Looks this those extra ten minutes didn't help after all….

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and comment if you like, it'll make me happy! Also, I don't mind criticism but constructive criticism, please. Writing isn't my strong point, so I'm always looking to improve!**


	4. Why Are Humans Such Weird Creatures

**Now, it's finally time for Alfred to go where he's dreading to go to for so long! The haunted abandoned mansion! I'm sorry Alfred, I know I shouldn't be so happy about this for you but...I am! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Why Are Humans Such Weird Creatures?**

Now the time Alfred was dreading for had finally come.

It was his turn to go into the haunted house.

…"..l…"

That was right in front of him.

…".Al…"

Behind these rusted gates.

.."Al.."

Where he would most likely die and never be seen again.

"Al!"

Jumping out of his senses, Alfred finally realized his brother was right in front of him, calling out his name. "Oh, h-hey Mattie! What's up?"

"Al, you've been standing here for five minutes already. Are you going in or not?"

"Of c-course I am! I was just daydreaming-" He paused looking his at surroundings, remembering how dark it was and corrected himself. "-I mean nightdreaming, how all the ghosts in there will see just how hero-like I am and get scared!"

With a I-can-see-right-through-your-act face his brother responded, "Riiight." Though, his voice and face shifted to one of concern as he leaned close to his brother and whisper to him. "Hey, Al, are you really okay?"

 _'Oh, NOW he's starting to worry.'_ He should be mad at his brother right now but the look on Mattie's face was full of pure concern and a tad of guilt. He really couldn't blame Mattie for all of this, he hadn't been the best brother he could be lately. He knew it was wrong not realizing that his brother wasn't there during lunch because he was busy talking to someone else, and then use him as an excuse to get him out of things. Though, he didn't regret hogging the TV, at least not until now since that put him in this situation. Hockey was waaay to boring and watching Captain America was MUCH cooler. Plus, it was fun to annoy your brother, even Mattie had to admit that.

Not wanting to see his brother with that face, Alfred put on a smile as he ruffle his brother's hair with his hand, earning him a little squeak of displeasure. "Like I said Mattie, of course I am! What kind of hero would I be if I wasn't? Those ghosts don't know what's comin' to them!"

Fixing his now ruffled up hair, he looked at his brother and asked him once more, just in case. "Really now, eh?"

"Yup!" Then, both Alfred and Matthew smiled at each other in a way only siblings could understand. With that, Alfred reached his hand out to his brother expectantly and said, "Flashlight."

Once Alfred had the flashlight in hand he walked in front of the rusted gate and turned to the group. "Alright!" He placed both hands on his hips and wore his signature smile. "Now watch how a hero does it!" Then, he turned around and open the gate.

'Creeeak'

 _'I'm a hero I could do this!'_

Leaves that scattered the pathway crunched under his feet.

 _'Heroes aren't afraid of anything!'_

The branches above him swayed back and forth by the wind.

 _'Ghost don't even exist!'_

Sooner than he would have like it to be, there he stood in front of the closed mansion doors. He looked at his phone, reading the time on the screen so he could know exactly how long he'll be in be in there.

 _'It's only ten minutes anyway! That's nothing!'_

He turn towards the group once more, giving them a wink and a thumbs up that he was ready. He turn around just in time to miss his brother's eye roll. Facing the door once again, he took a deep breath. _'I can do this.'_

He pushed the door open and it wailed in pain.

 _'I can do this.'_

He stepped forward into the mansion.

 _'I can do this!'_

He shut the door behind him. Now, all alone in the darkness of the mansion, he realized something very important.

… _'I can't do this!'_

* * *

Paralyzed with fear, Alfred just stood there, leaning against the door he just came in through. Then, he came into realization. He shook his head left and right, trying to get himself back together. _'Clam down dude! There's nothing to be afraid of! Let's just get this over with! It's just ten minutes-'_ Realizing he was out of his zone for a while, he looked at his phone to check the time and saw a two minute difference than before. He didn't know if he was happy how fast two minutes had passed or sad that ONLY two minutes had passed. _'-I mean only just eight more minutes and a trip upstairs!'_

With that pep talk, Alfred turned on his flashlight; which he should have done much sooner he noted to himself, and look around at his surroundings. Stairs. Stairs were his first priority. The faster he found the stairs, the faster he could go upstairs, the faster he could take a picture he needed, the faster the time would pass (hopefully), meaning the faster he could get out of there. That goal in mind he shone his flashlight forward.

He didn't have to look far.

Right in front of him were a pair of grand stairs, one on either side of him. They held what looked to be once plush carpet, although what color they were was a hard guess. Red, maybe? It was either hard to tell due to the only source of lighting being a flashlight or the dirt and grim that laid on it. From what Alfred could see in the distance, the railings held a unique design of swirls, but he looked away soon enough after seeing the evidence of cobwebs and it's inhabitants. (Ugh, spiders.) Both stairs curved slowly all the way to the top were they both met at a balcony in the middle that if someone were to stand there, they could look over railing and greet their guests. Though, what truly caught his attention was the thing that was just above him. There, a chandelier hung limp less with dust and, like the railings, held some inhabitants of it's own. Though, not even that could hide all of it's beauty. As the beam of the flashlight hit the glass, light reflected back into the large main room. Alfred could only compare it's appearance to that of a disco ball, but much, much prettier.

Perhaps the view of the light show helped him clam down a little as he didn't seem all that panic anymore. _'Ha! I was right! Nothing to be afraid of!'_ Smiling for once in the mansion, Alfred turned his attention back to the stairs. _'Time to get this show on a roll!'_ Just as he walked forward he was reminded there were two pairs of stairs, meaning he had to choose one to go up on, even though they both went the same direction.

 _'Hmmm. Which one?'_ He looked at the left set of stairs, then to the right set of stairs. _'Which one is the right one? Wait…right one?'_ He smiled as a light bulb went off in his head. _'The right one! Dur! Right one, get it? Cause it's the 'right' one.'_ Then, he laughed to himself. _'Man, I crack myself up!'_ He thought as he wiped a tear that had formed from his laughing fit out his eye with his free hand.

Due to not paying attention to anything other than his so called "hilarious" joke he just made, Alfred didn't see the danger that was coming at him as he took the first few steps up the staircase he had chosen. He was still all smiles until he felt SOMETHING touched his ankles. He stilled, his smile still pestered on his face, as the wheels in his brain slowly started to turn and register what just happened. _'Something…touched..my…?'_

Then, he screamed. "GHOST!"

Before he could even think about it, his feet launched him forward up the stairs. If he only had the courage to look down for just a half a second, he would have seen that the so called "ghost" looked like a very familiar cat Kiku and Heracles took pictures of not too while ago. But, for now, he just ran with all his might as the cat watched on and let out a small, "Mew?" Like it was questioning the weird human's actions. Really, why were humans such weird creatures?

* * *

 **Again, thanks for reading! Please review and comment if you like, it'll make me happy! Also, I don't mind criticism but constructive criticism, please. Writing isn't my strong point, so I'm always looking to improve!**


End file.
